Distributed computing systems, including wireless mesh networks, are used to connect devices to each other, and to cloud-based services. These distributed computing systems are increasingly popular for sensing environmental conditions, controlling equipment, and securely providing information, control, and alerts to users via applications connected to the cloud-based services. A distributed computing system includes a variety of devices that use varying communication protocols and with varying amounts of power, computing, memory, and networking resources. User applications are supported on a variety of target devices and programming environments to provide users ready access to devices and services in the distributed computing systems.